Suzuka's choice
by Animefreak11
Summary: Oneshot. Suzaku's sister is searching for her brother's murderer in attempt to have her revenge. What happens when the gang meets her? Will emotions once again surpass everything else or will death come to hunt them down? Read, enjoy & review if you wish.


Ok this is a random idea I got when watching disc 5 of Yu Yu Hakusho... I thought it'd make an... interesting one shot... I apologize for the probable OOCness you will surely encounter in this fic.

**Summary:** Suzaku's sister is searching for her brother's murderer in attempt to have her revenge. What happens when the gang meets her? Will emotions once again surpass everything else or will death come to hunt them down? Sucky summary I know... Please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the "Storm of Torment" attack **BUT** I own the plot, the attack "Arrow of Judgment" and Suzuka! Well at least I think I didn't steal that second attack...

**Suzuka's choice**

"Suzaku!" screamed a voice from the top of Maze Castle, or what was left of it anyway, "Yusuke Urameshi I will **_kill_** you!". Suzuka forced her eyes open only to swallow back the pain longing in her throat. "Suzuka, repeat what I just said." ordered the teacher from his desk, Suzuka frowned and shook her head.

Mr. Iwamoto pointed to the door, reluctantly Suzuka stood up and walked outside the classroom as every student faked to be working on their assignment, they were looking very intently at the scene. Leaning on the wall outside the classroom, Suzuka waited for the lecture to start.

"I lost my patience with you Miss Suzuka, ever since your mysterious arrival at this school I have thought you came to replace Urameshi in causing trouble." said Iwamoto frowning at the memory of Yusuke. It's true Yusuke had been absent for a rather long time, but that was only due to a mission taking place right at this very moment.

At the mention of Yusuke's name, Suzuka's face shot up and she glared at Iwamoto with eyes filled with intense rage and hate dancing on her pupils. Kayko and Mr. Takenaka appeared at the end of the hall when Iwamoto got his hand ready to strike Suzuka in the face, "You little impudent insect!"

"Mr. Iwamoto... What is it this time?" asked Takenaka walking up to them, followed by Kayko carrying her book bag. "This young lady fell asleep in my class for the tenth time." he replied lowering his hand inches from Suzuka's face. "I'm sure she didn't mean it, she told me she had family problems. Please excuse her sir." said Kayko looking straight into Iwamoto's eyes.

Takenaka nodded, "I'm sure Miss Ukimura knows more than both of us combined, just let it got this time. If you'll excuse me." he said and walked back to his office. The bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom, somewhat disappointed no yelling was heard unlike with Yusuke...

Iwamoto recomposed himself and without any word, walked back in his classroom, shutting the door nosily behind him. Kayko smiled as Suzuka sighed, "Another day at school feels like" "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. At least your attendance is better than Yusuke's... He's such a jerk!" affirmed Kayko clutching her hand in a tight fist.

Suzuka chuckled, "I guess that's true... Do you know where he is? I never even met him but you talk so much about him I think I'd be able to pin point him out of a crowd of punks." Kayko blushed, "Oh my, I'm such a babble mouth." said Kayko suddenly walking away. "Hey now wait up!" called Suzuka catching up.

"No need to be embarrassed... I know you like him, it's so obvious." said Suzuka ordinarily, Kayko stopped walking and stared at her, "Oh come on, don't play games with me. Oh by the way, thanks for saving me today... Again." said Suzuka glancing sideways at a tree.

"Oh no problem!" replied Kayko, glad to change the subject, they both continued walking out of the school silently. '_She seems so deep in thought... Maybe it's the moment to tell her..._' thought Kayko looking at Suzuka. '_Why did he have to die? But why, **why** did he have to send me out of the city for such a long time? Did he know there would be a barrier later on?_' pondered Suzuka searching through her memories.

"Umm, Suzuka? I thought I'd let the news out today..." said Kayko getting Suzuka's attention. "Yusuke is coming home this weekend." Suzuka nodded, mentally smirking, "That's good." she replied to seem normal. "I want you to meet him, I'm sure he'll like you right away!" assured Kayko.

Suzuka doubted that, however she didn't contradict Kayko, '_Let her be joyful while she can._' "I'm going home now... Ja ne!" Kayko waved and turned right, soon disappearing in her house. Suzuka could now let her satisfaction show, her lips stretched in a devilish smile as her plan would take action real soon.

The next day Suzuka walked out of the park where she had spent the night, she lazily stretched when she felt someone calling her. Suzuka sighed, '_It's going to be hard to not kill him when I lay my eyes on him... I better watch my thoughts, that Jaganshi can be very annoying..._' Suzuka calmed herself before heading towards the source of the shouting.

"Yo Kayko who's this girl you want me to meet?" asked Yusuke yawning, it was way too early for him to be up, especially after a mission following the Dark Tournament. "You'll see, but please behave. I told her all about you" "You what! Why not write on my forehead I'm a supernatural freak revived by Koenma?" shouted Yusuke, waving his arms around, "That I work as Spirit Detective to"

"Oh shut it, you're the one making a commotion. And she doesn't know about your job, so relax ok?" replied Kayko, somewhat hurt Yusuke didn't have much trust in her. Suzuka arrived nonchalantly where the gang was standing apparently waiting for her, Suzuka lifted her head from the ground making everyone except Kayko gasp in shock.

Kayko looked at Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke "Is something wrong? Have you met before?" she asked totally lost. Kurama was the first to snap out of the frozen shock the gang was in, "I don't believe so... but you look strangely familiar." he answered Kayko as Suzuka just looked at each person, faking surprise.

Kuwabara's eyes changed, "Pretty lady, will you go out with me?" he asked taking one of Suzuka's hand out of her pocket. Suzuka frowned as she used her other hand to punch Kuwabara on the head, not responding to his generous offer. Yusuke was still unable to move, memories coming back in a flash, Makai insects, the Four Saint-Beasts...

"Her name is Suzuka, she arrived at school after you left foryour grandma's funeral." said Kayko sweatdropping. Hiei frowned and his forehead glowed blue for a millisecond, Suzuka made sure to be thinking something similar to '_Aww poor guy, his grandmother died._' to live a while longer, just enough to make her plan work.

"Let's go buy a drink somewhere... You coming Yusuke?" said Kayko heading towards a coffee shop with Suzuka by her side. "Come on Yusuke, it was a long time ago." reassured Kurama, while Kuwabara dragged Urameshi by his sleeve. Yusuke slowly nodded, "Yeah but, I can stillremember the impact of his attacks on me..." at the thought Yusuke shuddered, the pain he had to endure to save Kayko...

Suzuka's blond waist-length hair swung as she walked, bouncing on and off her back at each step she took, two red strands of hair swaying gracefully in front of her brown eyes. The rest of the day was uneventful, Yusuke meekly followed the group, his mind still on the day he battled with Suzaku. Later they all went home, leaving Yusuke having terrible nightmares about Suzaku.

Monday soon arrived, leaving no more time for Yusuke to dwell on the past. "Come on Yusuke, just today. Suzuka has a better attendance than you! A day won't kill you... Please?" pleaded Kayko pulling on his sleeve. Yusuke sighed, '_Girls..._' "Fine, but only today." he replied in his usual tone to push people away, Kayko smiled '_You were right Kurama, it will get his mind off things..._'

Suzuka sat at the front of the class, close to the window while Yusuke bullied someone out of his seat at the back. Math class started, boring as ever but Suzuka wasn't called on as usual, she was spacing out the window. The bell rang, everyone hurried out of the class to lunch, Yusuke lazily stood up and stumbled his way out and went straight for the roof.

To his surprise, it wasn't deserted as usual, someone else had stolen his normal spot. "Suzuka?" he asked uncertain if indeed it was her, when her name was called she wheeled her head around to see Yusuke standing close to the door. "Hi Yusuke." she replied rather coldly, she stood up fast and started walking towards the door.

"I'm notthe reason you're leaving am I?" asked Yusuke as Suzuka walked past him, she shot him a quick dirty glance, blinked and smiled while shaking her head, "Of course not, I just remembered I had to go somewhere." she replied still smiling, "I'll have to borrow Kayko from you." she said and hurried down the stairs to find Kayko and be on her way.

Two weeks later  
Yusuke had been able to somewhat forget about the extraordinary resemblance between Suzaku and Suzuka, trying to befriend with the latter, kind of succeeding. Kayko on the other side, seemed to be the closest to Suzuka and spent most of her time with her when she could.

Yusuke was walking Kayko home that afternoon, "Oh come on Yusuke, I don't see why you're not trying harder. She's so sweet!" insisted Kayko for the gazillion time. "Kayko I'm trying! She's the one who refuses to do anything when I'm around." argued Yusuke loosing his temper quickly. Kayko ignored him and vented all the way home until she slammed the door in his face.

'_Great... Now Kayko's mad at me._' thought Yusuke dully as he sluggishly walked back, in hope of meeting someone on the way. A shadow smirked from a nearby alley, '_All is going perfectly according to my hopes... Soon, very soon Yusuke Urameshi, I shall have my revenge._' thought the shadow eagerly.

One week later  
Suzuka had grown even closer to Kayko than Yusuke expected, he thought Kayko would be able to forgive him in two days maximum, but apparently she was still mad and nothing could make her change her mind. Yusuke heaved a sigh throwing his head on his hands who were resting on his knees, he was bored, confused and alone. '_If only she'd tell me what was wrong, II'd at least fake to listen! But no, she had to say nothing..._'

"Hello Yusuke." said a voice he knew too well, he quickly looked up to see Kayko standing in front of him. Not far behind stood Suzuka, looking bored herself, "I just came to tell you Suzuka and I were going to leave tomorrow." said Kayko keeping her dignity. Yusuke raised an eyebrow "And where are you going?" he asked acting as if her wasn't interested.

Kayko silently fumed, '_I knew it! He doesn't care at all if I leave! Suzuka was right... He doesn't like me._' "We're going to Australia, I wanted to visit it for so long but no one had the guts to go with me, so now I have the opportunity I'll take it. Good bye." replied Kayko as she turned around and left Yusuke on his bench as a few drops of rain fell on the earth.

Yusuke didn't know what to reply, what **_could_** you possibly reply to something like that? He sighed yet again and stood up, dug his hands in his pockets and walked in the opposite direction the two friends went. Kurama arrived at the park to notice a gloomy Yusuke trying to walk in Kuwabara, "Yusuke, what's wrong?" asked Kurama in a friendly way when Yusuke noticed he couldn't leave if Kuwabara was in his way.

"It's Kayko. She's leaving for Australia tomorrow." he answered not daring to look up to see the sympathy expressed on his friends' faces. The sun was almost completely hidden behind a mountain when a scream filled the drizzly air. Instantly the gang took a defensive stance, narrowing their eyes to locate where that scream came from.

Kurama spoke up, "I thought that voice was" "KAYKO!" Yusuke screamed as he ran blindly towards the source of the scream. "Yusuke wait! You don't know if it's a trap!" shouted Kurama trying to make him stop, but it was hopeless. Hiei appeared next to Kurama, "Hn, stop wasting time." and he ran after Yusuke, soon Kurama and Kuwabara did the same.

Indeed the beautiful scream had come from Kayko's melodic voice, but for anobvious reason. A huge lizard was coming from underground and one of his arms had grabbed her while coming out, now she was hanging a good 30 feet in the air. Where is Suzuka you ask? She is at the moment prisoner from the lizard's tail, but you can leave a message and she'll call you right back...

Yusuke arrived at the scene and his eyes went wide, "What the he" he spotted Suzuka struggling in the lizard's tight grip on her. '_Damn him... He's messing up my plan!_' she thought while fighting harder, freeing one hand. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara stopped running to take in the sight of an ugly looking worm that was in fact alizard, holding onto Kayko and trying to choke Suzuka.

Yusuke pointed his finger towards the lizard's head and blue light gathered around his index, "Yusuke no! You could hit Kayko!" reasoned Kurama, "The only way is to strike him up front. Hiei?" he turned his head where Hiei was standing a few seconds ago, a smile spread on Kurama's lips.

Suzuka materialized a dagger and sliced the lizard's tail away, "You filthy worm get off me!" she shouted as blood splattered on her, but the lizard's tail was no longer useful lying alone on the wet ground. Hiei stopped to stare at Suzuka, "She justmaterialized a weapon... How did we not sense her energy before? It's huge!" exclaimed Kuwabara, his eyes wide like saucers, Kurama nodded impressed while Hiei frowned.

Another shriek from Kayko snapped them back to reality to witness Suzuka charging the lizard demon with incredible speed, cut his head off, grab Kayko on the way down and set her on the ground all in the total of 4.8 seconds. The sun completely disappeared from view as the sky darkened, silence filling the air, the loudest sound you could possibly hear was Kayko's frantic breathing.

Suzuka's dagger had disappeared when she grabbed Kayko and now she was just kneeling down, her hair covering her face, her back facing the Spirit Detectives. No one dared to move or speak, until... "Kayko... Are you alright?" asked Yusuke in a small voice taking a step forward.

"Stay where you Detective!" growled a voice, Yusuke took another step "Suzuka?" "I said don't come any closer!" yelled Suzuka turning her body quickly while throwing another materialized dagger with one hand, grazing Yusuke's neck. Now it was Kayko's turn to be surprised, "Suzuka? What's wrong?" she asked while standing up with a muddy skirt. A cruel laugh was heard as a smile was plastered on Suzuka's face, "Nothing's wrong. It's perfect."

Everyone now wore a frown on their face, "Suzuka... You know something we don't. Care to explain?" asked Kurama as calmly as possible. Suzuka's smile vanished instantly, "You want to know? The truth... Such a small word, yet so big a meaning. You want the truth? Fine, you'll have it." she replied bluntly, interposing herself between the gang and Kayko.

"I look like him don't I?" No answer, "Suzaku. He was my brother." spat Suzuka, glaring at Yusuke with pure intense hate present in her brown eyes as the wind brushed her two red strands of hair in front of her eyes. Yusuke opened his mouth, but no sound came out, once again he was transported back to that day at Maze Castle, when he killed Suzaku.

"Don't waste your breath, I don't want to hear it. You killed him. You murderer!" yelled Suzuka, her voice echoing through the emptiness of the air. '_Her brother... I thought I was protecting earth in killing him... Yet I destroyed somebody else's life..._' thought Yusuke, sadness present on his face.

"But if you were his sister, how come you weren't in the castle when we came?" asked Kurama confused, Suzuka turned her glare on him and weighted whether she should answer or not. "He cast me out of the city years ago, before the barrier was imprisoning the city. Of course I tried to get back in, but to no avail. It seemed he knew the barrier was going to be installed and didn't want me in." she replied remembering her sadness when she discovered she hadn't access to her brother any longer.

Kurama nodded, "I see, he wanted toprotect you?" Suzuka no longer dared to look at Kurama's face, she stared at his feet, "I s'pose." she mumbled back, "But then how did you know he was dead?" asked Kuwabara before being hit on the head, "That's no way to ask about something that sensitive you rock hearted jerk." hissed Yusuke, Suzuka stared at Yusuke. '_He just... he just defended Suzaku's memory? No he couldn't, he was the one who sent him to his grave, he **will** pay._'

"Once my brother was dead, the barrier around the city weakened and I was able to break through. I found his body at the top of his castle." she answered the question anyway, she felt she needed to tell someone. But then why her brother's executioner? Was shefeeling comfortable around those guys?

Suzuka chuckled, "It seems I'm getting soft. I'll kill you with my own hands Yusuke Urameshi!" she growled again, Yusuke didn't stir, he had no intention to fight her and Kuwabara kept hammering it wasn't nice to fight a pretty lady. Kurama took out his rose whip, and Hiei his katana; Suzuka sighed "It's no use trying, while you were at the Dark Tournament, I trained myself and I overpower you all combined."

Hiei attacked first, lunging at Suzuka from above intending to slice her at least 16 times like he sliced Seiryu. Suzuka snorted and stepped aside easily, "Too slow." she said throwing a dagger that popped out of nowhere and shoving it in Hiei's leg, then punching him in the stomach sending him flying across the field back to where he came from.

Kuwabara kneeled beside him "Hey shorty you ok?" "Hn." winced Hiei, frowning at his leg injury, "Damn her..." he muttered grabbing the dagger and tossing it aside, but he could definitely not fight anymore. Kurama was next, wielding his rose whip with incredible precision he aimed for Suzuka's arm, who again stepped aside before his whip even came down.

Kayko's eyes were wide, but now wider than before seeing as she was about to be slashed to pieces by Kurama's Rose Whip. "KURAMA NO!" shouted Yusuke as he saw Suzuka get out of the way, Kurama's eyes widened, but it was too late, there was no way he could prevent his whip from injuring Kayko from now on.

Kayko raised her arms in front of her face and shut her eyes tightly, as she felt hot blood dripping off her raised arms. Cracking an eye open she noticed it wasn't her blood, "Suzuka!" Kayko made a move to stand up, "Don't move." ordered Suzuka, lifting her head a bit, her hair getting out of her face to see determination in her eyes.

Kurama was speechless, he could have sworn Kayko was going to be history. '_When did she?_' Suzuka used her left hand to take out Kurama's whip from her bleeding shoulder, Hiei was stunned, "Kurama's whip can slice through anything including solid rock... How did she survive that?" Yusuke and Kuwabara were bewildered.

Suzuka's grip on the whip tightened as a blood gush flowed down from her hand, she slowly pulled the whip out of her body, not showing any sign of pain when truly... '_Damn it I won't be able to use my right arm anymore!_' she cursed but seized the moment when Kurama was just standing there to knock him unconscious by hitting a pressure point on his neck.

"Kurama!" called Yusuke, his fits clenched really tight, "That's it! You've pissed me off! No one hurts my friends!" Yusuke took a step forward but a hand landed on his shoulder. "But she also protected Kayko..." reminded Kuwabara seriously, Yusuke brushed his hand off "Yeah so, it's only because she wants to kill her herself." he said bitterness in every word.

Suzuka smiled, "Very good, who thought the little Detective actually had a brain?"taunted Suzuka waiting for Yusuke to loose his temper and fight blinded by hatred. A small wind picked up, causing the rain to bite the bare skin of the unfortunate people who didn't have a jacket or umbrella, meaning Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei sitting helplessly on the muddy ground, Kurama being unconscious on the muddy ground, Kayko sitting and unauthorized to move on the muddy ground and Suzuka standing on the muddy ground.

Kuwabara tried to walk to get Kurama but someone saw it differently, "Leave him. Or you're next." glared Suzuka stepping next to Kurama, her shoulder still bleeding heavily. Yusuke stepped in front of Kuwabara, "Don't worry, I'll get him out of there. Now you stand back and enjoy the show, you too Hiei, don't try anything." warned Yusuke preparing his spirit gun.

Suzuka motioned for him to have the first move, which he did he ran towards her and as expected she easily dodged his "attacks" if they could be called so. "Spirit Gun!" a blue bullet rushed through the air as Suzuka stepped aside and watched it hit a tree, an owl flew away just in time. '_An owl... Hunting through the night, silent death._' (1)

This went on, the dog chased the cat continuously, "Shot Gun!" multiple bullets sped across the open field and headed right towards Kurama and Kayko. Yusuke's eyes widened, along with Hiei's and Kuwabara's, the impact blinded everyone that was conscious, they had to shield their eyes from the blast. Yusuke dreaded to open his eyes for he feared the sight, alas he didn't have a choice and had to continue fighting Suzuka.

Opening one eye, then the other he couldn't believe it, Suzuka was standing in front of Kurama and Kayko had her arms extended in front of her, her head barely touching her chest and her feet wide apart to be able to block the bullets from hurting them. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you want to kill me?" yelled Yusuke, why was she bothering to block those attacks?

Suzuka lowered her arms and raised her head, her legs closing the big gap between them as she stood straight. "It wouldn't be a proper death. They will die by my hand." she replied as more blood rushed from her right shoulder. Hiei frowned, "Something wrong Hiei?" asked Kuwabara standing next to him. "Her breathing has become shallower, she's using more energy than she expected." replied Hiei not moving his eyes from the female demon.

"I swore on my brother's grave I'd avenge his death by ripping your heart out myself. I will keep that promise, but before I do that, I'll kill you in another fashion. Suzuka turned her gaze on the petrified Kayko, Yusuke's heart skipped a beat, '_That's what Suzaku did... He tried to kill Kayko!_'

Yusuke's amount of spirit energy increased dramatically as Suzuka kept glaring at the shivering Kayko covered from head to toe in blood. "You won't lay one finger on her as long as I live." growled Yusuke menacingly taking a step forward, his index at the ready. Suzuka grinned triumphantly, "Protective about her, I'd say it's about time you mate her."

Yusuke growled deeper, "Get away from her now!" he ordered as he took yet another step closer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." snapped Suzuka suddenly armed with a bow and an arrow ready to strike Kayko's heart. Yusuke froze on the spot, his mind racing to find a way to save Kayko without injuring the others. Just when Suzuka made her bow disappear, the ground began to shake violently, throwing Yusuke, Kuwabara and Suzuka on the ground.

"What's going on?" screamed Kuwabara trying to stop shaking, Suzuka's eyes were wide '_My blood must have attracted it._' she thought as she crawled away from Kayko, the ground ripped open just in front of her as something under it was seeing gliding, the open parts of the land were now bursting as they became vertical, causing Kurama to roll down the new formed hill and Suzuka to crawl back.

Hiei tried to stand up, but his injury hadn't healed and he knew there had been something special about that attack, he was helpless and couldn't accept it. Kuwabara and Yusuke were both trying to stand up to see what was going on, on the other side of that trench. Their view was blocked by that enormous amount of earth being thrown around as thedemon slided out of the ground.

Suzuka too tried to stand up but her injured shoulder prevented her from doing so, she winced as she rolled down the hill also. Opening her eyes as quickly as possible, the world spun around her and she had to stay still for a few seconds to get rid of the dizziness. Finally when she was able to see clearly she heard Kayko scream as the giant earth worm turned its hideous head towards them.

Suzuka summoned a bow, but it was too late the earth worm demon has used its long tongue to wrap itself around Suzuka. "Suzuka!" yelled Kayko trying to grab her feet before she was lifted close to the demon's head. A wag of the giant body was enough to make Kayko fly a few feet back, Suzuka watched helplessly as she tried over and over to materialize a weapon, without success... (2)

Yusuke stood up when he heard Kayko scream and ran towards that giant body mass, having no time to wonder what it was. Suzuka struggled to get out of that sticky tongue, it was useless and she knew it if summoning weapons didn't work, she couldn't invoke her attacks!

"Your blood smells good onna." hissed the worm using its second tongue to lick Suzuka's right shoulder. "Let me go or" "Or what? You'll spit in my face? I bet you taste delicious." cut off the worm licking Suzuka's face. Raising the tongue keeping Suzuka prisoner closer to his face, the demon closed its mouth on Suzuka's right side, covering her injured hand and shoulder and started to suck the blood.

Suzuka tried to wriggle free, but there was no point, and now she felt sleepy as blood was drained from her limp body. Yusuke arrived close enough to the giant earth worm to see Kayko lying unconscious a few feet away and Suzuka was no where in sight, at least on the ground. When Yusuke heard the demon speak he raised his head and his mouth opened in shock.

'_She's getting the blood sucked out of her..._' thought Yusuke as his index powered up on its own, aiming at the worm's body under its head so he wouldn't strike Suzuka, Yusuke fired his spirit gun. Kurama begun to stir as more rain fell on his soaked clothes and drenched hair and slowly rose, his body covered in mud. Standing up he noticed the new landscaping and spotted the giant demon and Yusuke's blast heading right for it.

'_Where are Suzuka and Kayko?_' he thought quickly glancing around acknowledging a figure laying still not too far from the demon. Without thinking, Kurama raced to that body jumping over the newly formed ridge as Yusuke's spirit gun made contact with the demon's body. Suzuka's eyes opened when she heard the demon hiss in pain, its tongue tightening its grip on Suzuka.

Yusuke observed the worm's reaction when his head flew off the rest of his body, which fell back in the ridge it had created and noticed Suzuka's head was turned in one specific direction, where Kayko was last seen. Struggling more than before, Suzuka tried to jump out of the grasp to go and protect Kayko from the impact the demon might have when it falls, but again her efforts were pointless.

Yusuke was puzzled, '_I thought she wanted to kill her, then me? Why does she seek to protect her every time?_' The head of the demon finally collapsed on the ground, falling more or less on Suzuka's wriggling body, "Kayko!" yelled Yusuke running straight in front of him. "Over here Yusuke!" waved Kayko, Yusuke sighed in relief as he saw she wasn't harmed.

However Kayko looked moved, "What is it?" asked Yusuke frowning, Kayko pointed to a motionless body not too far from her. Yusuke gasped "Kurama!" Kayko pulled on Yusuke's arm to stand up, her legs were still shaking, "When thething fell he pushed me out of the way, and he was the one that got hit..." she explained, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Kuwabara came running up with Hiei limping behind, "Hey nice blow Urameshi." complimented Kuwabara smiling dumbly as Yusuke didn't reply. Hiei looked in the direction Yusuke and Kayko were staring at, "Ffox?" stuttered Hiei limping over to him. "Hey by the way where's the pretty lady?" asked Kuwabara putting his hand on his forehead as to protect his eyes from the inexistent sun.

Yusuke glanced around as well, remembering he saw her fall next to the head, "Take care of him." he said walking off to the decomposing head of the demon. Suzuka's vision was blurry and her movements non coordinated, '_Damn it what did he do to me?_' she thought still trying to get free from that dead tongue's grip.

Suzuka heard the sound of approaching footsteps and unsuccessfully tried to once more get free. Through her blurred eyes, Suzuka saw this form coming closer, bending down and snapping the tongue in half as if it was some gum. A hand grabbed her under the shoulders and gently pulled her out from under the dead head, her legs aching like mad as she tried to move them.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you." said a voice Suzuka hated so much, Yusuke knelt down beside her and stayed silent. '_Hehe saved me... even though he knows I'll kill him..._' "Why?" asked Suzuka to a baffled Yusuke, "Why what?" he replied having no clue what she wanted to know. "Why did you save me? I'm your enemy, I'll kill you." said Suzuka staring at the ground as more rain washed over her exhausted body.

Yusuke considered the question, "I don't really know... You did save Kayko twice..." he replied as a strand of his hair fell in front of his eye. Suzuka didn't answer, she had saved her but it wasn't for him, it was because she had been her friend and she felt betraying her... though she had to kill her to fulfill her promise to Suzaku.

"I have to kill you Detective." said Suzuka bluntly as her eyes changed from brown to black, Yusuke stepped back quickly. Suzuka stood up, causing more blood to flow from her wounded shoulder, "Storm of Torment!" she yelled as a blinding yellow light came down from the dark sky, illuminating the dark area. Kayko's mouth opened as she was pushed down by someone, probably saving her life.

Yusuke's scream of pain echoed through the darkness of the cold night as more rain fell onto his body. Suzuka panted heavily, slumping back on her knees '_Suzaku... I_' "Spirit gun!" Suzuka was blown back at least 10 feet and collided with a pine tree, cracking her eyes open she saw Yusuke walking towards her. '_He has only one shot left... So do I._'

Suzuka painfully stood up, putting her left hand on her injured shoulder. Kuwabara, Hiei and Kayko were now looking with interest when Kurama came to, "Kurama are you ok?" asked a doubly worried Kayko, Kurama nodded weakly. "Where are" "Hn, fighting." interrupted Hiei, Kurama leaned on Kuwabara for support and watched as Suzuka stood up and Yusuke marched in her direction.

Suzuka glanced at the worried standing figures observing the fight, and remorse bit her. '_They care... They all care for him. That murdererI'll become just like him if Ikill him..._' A tear trickled down her muddy cheek, "I'm sorry Suzaku..." she whispered, but everyone was able to hear it through the silent night. "Arrow of Judgment!" she summoned with every last bit of energy she possessed.

Yusuke stopped walking, preparing himself for impact as he saw a yellow arrow rush from the clouds down to earth. "Noooooo! Yusuke!" screamed Kayko, a tear falling from her closed eyes as she tried to run to him, but was restrained by Kuwabara and Kurama, the arrow took a sharp turn and glazed Yusuke's head as it gained speed. Everyone had their eyes wide as the arrow struck Suzuka in the heart.

Time seemed frozen as the arrow disappeared, leaving a three inch hole in Suzuka's chest. No one dared to move as her body slowly fell limply in the mud, Yusuke was the first to move and he rushed to her side. The gang took action as well, everyone running to tend to Suzuka, "Why? Why didn't you kill me?" asked Yusuke bemused, Suzuka smiled as another tear escaped her eyes.

The gang formed a circle around her dying body, all looked sad save for Hiei who looked indifferent. "It wasmy choice. Yousaved me even ifI was going tokill you." whispered Suzuka as blood gushed out of her heart, it was a miracle she wasn't already dead...

"I'msorry ifyou're hurt because of me." said Suzuka taking short breaths, her vision dimmed and became blurry, she felt life leaving her. "I waswrong. Suzakuplease forgive meI tried." continued Suzuka as tears fell down from the sky and Kayko's face. "Pleasedon't cryfor me. I triedto kill you." demanded Suzuka as her body felt numb, she breathed in her last breath as her eyes closed slowly.

Kayko fell on her knees, burying her face in her hands as rain poured down onto their dirty bodies. Kurama closed his eyes and mumbled some prayer, Kuwabara sighed and a tear trickled down his cheek, Hiei sat down his legs giving up on him, his gaze more distant than usual and Yusuke just gazed at Suzuka's lifeless body.

"She could have killed me... but she didn't." said Yusuke trying to understand what had gone through Suzuka's mind before she diverted that arrow on herself. "I think her attack was to strike anyone uncertain of heart, in that case it was her. She wished to kill you to avenge Suzaku, her brother, but on the other side she would hurt Kayko's feelings and they had become close friends..." explained Kurama.

"That doesn't explain why she had to die. She could have just" started Yusuke, "Hn, fool. If she didn't fulfill the promise she made on her brother's tomb, there was no way she could live with herself. Death was the only escape she had." stated Hiei bluntly as the wound on his leg disappeared.

"Hey shorty what happened to the wound on your leg? You healed it already?" asked Kuwabara blinking, "No, look around." said Kurama as he regained his strength, everything around them was turned back to normal. "Maybe Koenma had something to do with that." said Yusuke, picking up Kayko who was still sobbing.

"I don't think Koenma was aware of the situation." replied Kurama, a gasp was heard from Kayko. "What is it?" frowned Yusuke, "Her body! It'sit's glowing!" pointed Kayko, hope illuminating her face. To her disappointment, Suzuka did not come back to life but her body disappeared from the ground as the rain stopped.

"Whawhat happened?" Kuwabara formulated out loud the question that was on everybody's mind. "That was also Suzuka's choice." said a voice from the sky, everyone looked up, "Koenma?" "Yes, Suzuka wished for her wrong doings to be forgotten so with her will she made everything go back to normal, even the wounds you received from her." explained Koenma nibbling on his pacifier.

"She wished for us to be happy without her... But I will never forget her!" exclaimed Kayko to the sky, "You hear me Suzuka? I'll never forget you!" she yelled as water dripped from her hair. "She showed me so many things, helped me so much..." she continued in a whisper. Kurama sighed, "Yes she helped all of us even a little..."Yusuke nodded absentmindedly, "I'll build a grave for her at Genkai's, so her spirit may rest in peace with Suzaku's." said Kuwabara slamming his fist in his hand.

"Come on... Let's go home and change." said Yusuke lacking of enthusiast. Kayko nodded, took a deep breath and bowed where Suzuka's body was laying before she disappeared and Kayko walked away clinging onto Yusuke. '_Thank you so much Suzuka, you helped me grow by protecting me and Yusuke._' silently thanked Kayko, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara followed silently.

Sitting on a cloud, Suzuka smiled at the retreating gang and turned her head, her smile widening as Suzaku sat next to her. "Brother!" she hugged him dearly, happiness filling her spirit, Suzaku smiled and hugged his sister back. Suzuka let a tear of happiness fall from her face as Suzaku and her disappeared from the cloud in white mist. The tear transformed in a beautiful gem that fell on the spot she died at.

The gem gained speed and when it hit the ground, it dug a hole in the soil, the future essence of a magnificent tree growing stronger each year that passed, that tree was known as the Suzuka Tree and it was the meeting place of the gang whenever they were going out. Each time Kayko sat under the tree, she thought she could hear Suzuka giving her advice...

Ok that sucked big time... Sorry if some parts were unclear or... or just plain sucky, I'm still no good at battle scenes... That was my first one shot by the way... But please **do review** to let me know what to improve!

(1) I guess English does help... Kind of, that was an allusion to MacBeth.  
(2) I have no idea if earth worms have tongues, but pretend anyway that in here, he has two!


End file.
